


Dinner After The Show

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Endgame Bucky/Steve/Tony, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020, NSFW Art, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Worker Positive, Steve Rogers Has OPINIONS, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve makes porn, photographed and filmed by his boyfriend Bucky, to put himself through art school. One day he literally runs into the creator of his favorite art tablet, Tony Stark, who recognizes him from his porn work.Working title of this fic was "Three Sex Scenes and a Rant". It grew a bit from there, but that's the basics.(Contains NSFW art)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Dinner After The Show

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020
> 
> Thank you to my artist Bastet_lives!
> 
> And to my beta fiftyshadesofstony!

Steve was editing the latest video. This may not be his favorite part of his job (his favorite part was the way Bucky looked at him), but it certainly wasn’t a problem. He got to be artistic, quietly, and even found pieces he could use for his classes. The scene on the screen just needed a little more color saturation, apparently the lightbulb needed replacing. Either that, or he needed to not wear that particular shade of red again; it was perhaps a bit too orange for his skin tone. Maybe it was the lipstick. Steve had learned the wrong shade of lipstick could throw everything off, but they had stopped making the one he usually used, so he had tried a new one. Looks like it was time for a new try.

This video was fairly simple and short. It would be just a step up in cost from the stills, as all it had was him sucking on his finger while wearing lipstick and a half-unbuttoned shirt. Still, it was well-composed, and Steve was grateful for the millionth time that not only did his boyfriend not mind him doing this, his boyfriend was amazing at filming him doing this. Bucky said it was an artistic break from being the guy taking pictures of tourists at Coney Island, and Steve understood. Doing this was _far_ better than working retail, and it was also doing a far better job of paying for his art classes.

Finally satisfied, he posted the video. His site ran on a subscription and individual pay model. There were a couple of subscription levels, granting access to varying numbers of videos, or you could just pay per video. In order to entice people, he had clips and stills posted from various videos, and every once in a while he’d release a free video. He still had a couple videos to go before the next freebie. It was now time to relax; he had class early the next morning, and another filming session the next day. That one wouldn’t be posted for a few days, but Steve needed to take advantage of the free time he and Bucky both had in order to get ahead.

Steve slipped into bed next to his boyfriend, who was already asleep. Just like every other time Bucky didn’t stir when he came in, Steve’s heart filled with love and gratitude. Bucky had come back from Iraq a suspicious, light sleeper, and it had taken months for him to be comfortable with Steve again. The former social butterfly still wasn’t all that comfortable with other people, so the clear evidence of his comfort was a blessing for Steve. With joy in his heart, Steve dropped off to sleep quickly.

After class the next day, Steve got ready. Bucky would prepare the set, he was looking forward to seeing Steve in this as much as Steve was looking forward to doing this shoot. The black corset gave his slim build a hint of a figure and the red strap around his neck let his skin glow. He matched his earrings to the strap, just enough to give a hint they were there. This time there wasn’t too much makeup, just enough that he looked a bit mussed before the taping even began. The bows on the garters were at Bucky’s request. Bucky loved unwrapping him, and this time, Steve would let him. His clothes would remain on the entire film so afterwards Bucky could take off all the pieces that he was so carefully placing and enjoy it thoroughly.

Bucky didn’t know Steve had put the red silk sheets on the bed. He wouldn’t know until they had finished filming and Steve had taken him into the bedroom. Steve was in a mood, and he knew Bucky, after filming him for a while, would be in the mood to indulge him. That’s why the last part of his outfit that he put together was the plug. The clear plug was not meant to show up on film. It was meant so that when he was done, they wouldn’t need any prep. And that was Steve’s plan. (Steve always had a plan.)

Once he was ready, he went to make sure the stage was set. It wasn’t like they had a huge budget, but the lighting was just right that it wasn’t clear where Steve was, it just, deliberately, looked like a nondescript hotel room. Today, he was the best paid night out. Maybe another day he’d be the boy next door, and another the pizza boy (they didn’t have a pool he could film at, otherwise pool boy would be on the list, too). There wasn’t anyone else on the video, but he would talk exactly like he was the person in the fantasy. Sometimes, he used props, and today, there would be a dildo, a large one, that he would fellate.

Bucky appeared as he was examining the set. “Ready, Stevie?”

“I am. You?” In lieu of words, Bucky nodded to Steve and hefted the video camera. It always amazed Steve, how steady Bucky’s metal arm was. Steve had some idea of how heavy it was, and the steadiness of the camera held in that hand always made him impressed by his boyfriend’s physical strength. The recovery from receiving that arm awed Steve with his boyfriend’s mental and emotional strength. Bucky was the strongest man Steve knew.

With a deep breath, Steve’s face transformed. His face was now sultry, with a come-hither look he could not describe but had practiced in the mirror. He licked his lips with a small moan then began to suck on one of his fingers. His other hand skimmed his side slowly as he added fingers to his mouth. Once he had four fingers wet with his own saliva, he went to trace his nipples, the hand that had been stroking his side now at his mouth, fingers teasing his lips. Breathy moans, deliberate but timed to sound like they were accidentally escaping were the only sounds in the studio room.

After playing with his nipples long enough to become bored (an emotion he never let show on his face), Steve moved on to teasing his cock, which he pulled so it was sticking over the top of his black underwear. He licked his fingers again, giving a bit of slickness as he teased and fondled his cock with one hand, running the other through his hair first, then resting a finger in his mouth. The moans grew louder and he could feel the precum beading on his cock. Steve hoped Bucky was getting a good shot of it. Then, careful for the image, Steve threw his head back, and let his hand slide all the way down his body. Stooping carefully, he grabbed the dildo that was out of frame. It was large and purple, though far from the largest toy he had. This one was merely just a bit larger than porn star dick large. (Steve had a few that were gigantic. The careful editing that went into that one video… well, it was well worth the money that video had earned). Steve began by licking a careful, slow stripe along the dildo, panting as he did so, trying to make his audience believe that it was the best thing he had ever had on his tongue.

He slowly worked up in intensity on the dildo, making sure his tongue was showing off all its flexibility in licking swirls along the purple length. Eventually, he started sliding it in and out of his mouth, starting with just the tip of the dildo and slowly increasing the amount of it he was taking until the entire thing was sliding down his throat. He kept going, thrusting the dildo faster and faster, moaning around it, as he moved the hand not holding the dildo back to his cock. Instead of a slow tease, now he jacked his cock furiously, throwing his head back to show off his throat, and angling his cock with his hand so that when he came, his semen ran down his hand and cock, coating them. It felt good, especially since Bucky was the one filming. That made it better than when he masturbated, because he could feel Bucky’s eyes on him through the camera. His orgasm was made better by showing it off for Bucky. It didn’t matter that each video was filmed by Bucky, the orgasm was still always made better by his intent gaze. 

After he came, Steve brought his hand up to his mouth, where he slowly licked the come off of his fingers. “Cut!” Bucky rasped after Steve licked up the last drop.

“So, Bucky, love, how was that?”

Bucky’s voice was a low rumble when he replied. “You know exactly how gorgeous you are. It was smoking hot.”

Steve flushed. He was never embarrassed when doing his videos, but Bucky’s voice, all hot and bothered, got him every time. He gulped a bit and replied. “Well, you’ve been so good to me that I have a special treat for you.” Licking his lips, he continued, “You ready for it?” The coy smile Steve gave was one that had always worked on Bucky before, and it clearly worked again. Steve was over Bucky’s shoulder in a fireman's carry before he had a chance to blink, and was soon bouncing on the red silk, sliding a bit on the sheets.

The only word Steve had for Bucky’s gaze as he lay there before him was hungry. Steve loved that he could do that. Usually Bucky was either all stoic or all suave, but Steve was the one who could make him fall apart in the sexiest of ways. 

Bucky’s voice was rough with arousal as he spoke, still just gazing down at Steve. “Damn, doll, you look like a goddamn _meal._ And all for me.”

Bucky unclipped the garter belt from Steve’s stockings. “This way you can keep those on” Bucky vaguely nodded towards the stockings. The buttons all down the front of the corset didn’t slow Bucky much at all, and the corset was off in short order. As soon as the corset was off, Bucky started to lick and nuzzle at Steve’s neck. Steve clutched on, running his hands along Bucky’s muscled back, legs reaching around his waist.

Bucky took his time, nipping and sucking along Steve’s neck and collarbone, before sliding lower to suck Steve’s nipples. As he did so, Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair, tensing at particularly hard sucks, or the nips that Bucky began after sucking Steve’s nipples to hard nubs. Steve was now moaning, the sensation of Bucky switching back and forth between nipples just not enough to get him beyond hard as a rock, but it did leave him desperate for more. Bucky had yet to strip, and the rough material of his jeans rubbed into Steve’s legs deliciously, as Bucky’s henley did the same to Steve’s stomach. Steve writhed in pleasure underneath Bucky as he continued to mouth and bite his way down Steve’s body. When Steve was finally a completely incoherent mess with pleasure, Bucky stood up to look down and admire his handiwork.

“Damn, doll, you’re gorgeous all blissed out and you haven’t even come yet. Let me give you a bit of a break.” Bucky then proceeded to not actually give Steve a break at all. While he was no longer _touching_ Steve, he was definitely working Steve up by slowly stripping out of his clothing. The well muscled torso revealed as Bucky stripped off his henley might be a regular sight for Steve, but it never failed to work him up. His chest and arms were well defined.The strength in the metal arm was visible, and every single time he saw it, Steve remembered the first time he convinced Bucky to use its abilities for sex. (Being held up one handed while being pounded against the wall was fun. Maybe they’d be able to do that again soon.) Just after he had managed to catalogue all the aspects of Bucky’s torso again, Bucky’s jeans started to slide off. This was Steve's favorite part. Bucky’s thighs were strong and thick, so well muscled and Steve loved feeling them against him, holding Bucky up as he pounded into him. He also loved holding onto them as he pounded Bucky, but that wasn’t his goal for today. 

Bucky went to reach under Steve to grip his ass. Steve knew when Bucky found the plug because the growl Bucky made nearly had him coming right then and there. Steve saw sparks as Bucky played with the plug, hitting his prostate. 

“Did you get yourself all ready for me, doll?” Bucky’s voice was dark and deep, rough with desire.

“Sweetheart, I am completely ready for you.” Steve’s voice was breathy and rough, hoping Bucky would take it as the invitation it was. If not, he was going to beg.

He didn’t have to. Bucky pulled out the plug as fast as he could without hurting Steve, and thrust right in. Steve hadn’t even seen him put the condom on, but he could feel Bucky in him clearly enough to know. Every nerve was alight in the best way. Steve loved being fucked, and Bucky knew how to do it well. Every thrust brushed against Steve’s prostate, and he was so close to coming. Just one stroke up and down his cock would do it, but he wanted to hold on-

Bucky came with a cry. Steve stroked himself twice, and came alongside him. Though it hadn't lasted long, the sex had been amazing. Steve loved it when Bucky explored his body, and that was worth every second it took away from the actual fucking.

Then came the second best part: the post-coital cuddles. Some days, Steve found it the best part, but today it was the second best. He cuddled in close to Bucky, and as he fell asleep with his head pillowed on Bucky’s chest, he thought that he really couldn’t be any happier.

The next day Steve was downtown. Some bigwig wanted to commission a student artist, likely because he wanted to save money or something. Pretty much everyone at the art school willing to paint murals had applied, given that the commission details were posted at the art school. 

After the interview, Steve turned down the job in favor of giving a lawyer’s card to the secretary and telling her she didn’t have to put up with the executive’s harassment. It was never okay to slap the ass of a subordinate 20 years younger, especially when Steve heard the cursing about it after the executive had left. It wasn’t the first time he connected someone with this lawyer for a sexual harassment case. Murdock was good, and worked pro bono. He’d been a blessing for several of Steve’s coworkers at the grocery store before the creepiest manager had gotten fired, thanks to Murdock’s efforts.

After leaving, Steve walked right past Stark Industries on his way to the subway. As he was walking , he bumped into a man walking right towards the door. “Oh, I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-” Steve stopped as he realized exactly who he had slammed into. “Oh no, Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry.”

Tony Stark brushed himself off. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m fine. No need for anything special.” Tony said with a wink.

“But you are! Your StarkArt tablet is the best thing I’ve ever seen for digital art. I love it! I mean, mine isn’t the latest, but it’s the newest I can afford and even then it’s amazing!” Steve was babbling, like he always did when he didn’t know what to say. He finally managed to stop talking only to end up completely thrown by the next statement.

“Oh my god, I _knew_ I recognized you. You’re DoItAllDay! You’re my _favorite_ ,I love your porn so much!” 

Steve blushed bright red. He might make porn, but he had a sense of _propriety_. You didn’t talk about it in public, not like that. Also, he knew exactly what most people thought of porn actors. He really didn’t want to get yelled at again for ‘corrupting America’s youth’ or whatever that lady had gone on about that one time. He wasn’t ashamed of what he did, but a lot of people apparently thought he should be.

As Stevebegan to resemble a tomato, Tony continued on. “Come on, for you, I have a new StarkArt, come with me, I’ll get it for you.” Tony grabbed onto Steve’s arm and half guided, half dragged him towards Stark Industries.

“One moment, I need to call my boyfriend and tell him I’m going to be late.” Steve pulled out his phone.

Tony stopped for a moment. “Invite him over, we’ll have dinner!”

Steve felt like he had been dropped into the Twilight Zone. Here he was, being invited to dinner with a man who had made one of the best art accessories ever, and he was a fan of Steve's . This would either be the best or the worst night of his life.

One phone call and a taxi ride that Tony insisted on paying for later, Bucky was with Steve and Tony at Stark Tower. While Steve and Tony had been waiting, Tony had insisted on showing Steve all the details of the new StarkArt. They were truly impressive, and Steve had entered a sort of baffled stage of wonder that he was getting the explanation from Tony Stark himself, whose bouncing eagerness at his new tech was actually pretty adorable.

Steve was going to have to find some time to talk to Bucky without Tony around. They’d had the poly discussion at the same time they had the “is it okay to do porn?” discussion, and the conclusion was that yes, they were open to it, but only with someone who liked them both. Steve was going to have to see if Bucky liked Tony and vice versa because Tony’s adorable excitement was making Steve crush _hard_.

Bucky entered the penthouse as Steve was giving a soft smile as Tony continued to bounce around. “Hey, punk, what’s this I hear about you making new friends?” Tony looked up and spotted Bucky’s arm. Steve watched as Tony visibly held himself back from asking anything, and almost laughed. The effort it took was so clear on his face; it was also sweet. Glancing over at Bucky, Steve could tell he had noticed the effort too, and Bucky softened imperceptibly to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Steve.

Bucky held out his right hand for Tony to shake. “Hi there. I’m Bucky, this mook’s better half. You must be Tony. He loves your tech.” Tony shook Bucky’s hand.

“Well, he’s certainly enthusiastic about the art. What about you? I know what he does for a living, you know what I do, what’s your job?”

“I take those pictures at Coney Island, you know, the ones that are staged for tourists so that they can be put on souvenir items. Not very artistic, but it helps pay the bills.”

“A job’s a job, no shame in it. Nor should there be in doing porn, I’d be a hypocrite to say there was.” Tony wasn’t really knocking porn, Steve knew, but still. Tony was really the first person other than Bucky that knew in real life what Steve did, so Tony was going to receive a rant that had been building for a while, even if he didn’t really deserve it.

“I’d say there’s probably less shame in the kind of porn I do than other jobs! I am so tired of how people see porn; it’s just another job. Hell, doing it the way I am, I have less shitty customers than Bucky does! People say I’m selling myself, but am I really selling myself any more than someone working a long retail job selling their labor? At least I’m working for myself and not for someone else who doesn’t give a damn about me and sees me as a replaceable cog in a machine! Seriously, it sucks when people are forced to work in porn, but it also sucks when people are forced to work retail and are treated like shit. I tried working retail for a while. I’m GLAD people like watching me enough that I don’t have to do that anymore. No, porn isn’t my dream. Being an artist is my dream. But since I need food to live, I’d much rather earn the money for it doing what I do rather than dealing with working at a grocery store day in and day out. At least I don’t have to deal with customer complaints and management giving them everything they want.” Steve wraps up his rant, panting a bit due to being worked up, as Tony looked taken aback.

“Wow. Chip on your shoulder much?” Tony’s voice was heavily sarcastic and Steve puffed up a bit in offense before deflating.

“Actually, yes. You didn’t really deserve it, you’re just the first person to be in a position to be on the receiving end of it. All I ever see is how _sad_ it is people are forced into sex work and being in porn, and how no one would chose it if they had a choice. Well, I had a choice. I had a retail job. Heck, I was good with the customers, I know they were considering manager training for me. But this is _better_. No, I don’t want it permanently, but that’s because I want to be an artist. It’s better than any other job for putting me through art school-” Steve stopped himself and took a deep breath. He was going on again, and Tony really hadn’t said anything that dismissive at all.

Tony’s face had softened over the course of Steve’s rant, and his words now were more kind and less sarcastic, though still full of wry humor. “I can see how porn would be better than retail. I rarely like people, I can’t imagine always dealing with them. The stupidity must get overwhelming.”

Steve half laughed in relief. His rant hadn’t ruined things, and Tony seemed to be on his side when it came to porn versus retail. “The stupidity is very overwhelming.”

“I work with the public. It definitely is.” Bucky, who had been observing before now, spoke up. “And I can tell you this punk is in a better mood ever since he quit that damn retail job. I’m glad he can get away from people. Now I just wish I could, but while I take good pictures, I’m crap at editing, and all solo picture taking ventures require lots and lots of editing. And I get enough time off-” Bucky cut himself off. Steve could tell he was trying to avoid questions. Therapy time wasn’t for anyone else to know about.

Steve watched Tony’s eyes narrow like he noticed, but Tony’s words were a relief. “Well, I’m sure your pictures are wonderful. I’m trying to make some more intuitive editing software for my StarkArt, want to come by and test it in a couple days? Bring Steve with you, he can see what it looks like, too. The more opinions there are, the better.” God, Steve was overwhelmed by the kindness Tony was showing. It also didn't hurt that he was hot. He was definitely going to talk to Bucky that night.

The rest of the visit didn’t have any notable conversation, though there was a lot of laughter, mostly when Steve was the butt of the joke. He didn’t mind too much, Bucky’s laughter was only just starting to recover from his time in the military, and Tony was careful to keep his teasing friendly rather than mean, and was a good sport every time Steve shot back. The teasing and talking continued for quite a while. There was dinner during the conversation, but Steve couldn’t tell you what he ate, only that it was delicious. The evening only ended when Bucky and Steve had to leave, Bucky with work and Steve with an early class the next day. Contact information was shared and a second dinner invite for the next week was forthcoming before Tony got the two of them into a taxi, shoving far too much money into the driver’s hand before Steve and Bucky had a chance to protest.

“Nope. My driver requested an extra night off or else he’d be driving you. Next week, he’s on so he’ll be picking you up. Tonight was just his and Pepper’s anniversary so I gave him the week.” As they pulled off, Bucky turned to Steve.

“Wait, didn’t he say his driver asked for a night and he gave him a week?”

“Yeah, Buck. He did.” The rest of the ride was taken in comfortable silence.

When they got home, Steve was surprised, but probably shouldn’t have been, by Bucky’s first sentence after the door closed. “So, punk, you found someone you want as our third?”

Steve knew Bucky knew him inside and out, but sometimes it still shocked Steve. “Y-yes?” The stutter and hesitancy wasn’t what he wanted, but dammit, he was in shock. He should have known Bucky would bring it up like this. Hell, he even knew, after that night, what Bucky’s response would be. He still was taken aback.

“Good choice, punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve didn’t need to say anything else. The decision was made, and the next time they saw Tony, a conversation would be had.

Steve was looking forward to it. Hot plus intense was an incredibly attractive combination, and Tony had it in spades.

During the week before the next meetup with Tony, the group chat Tony made, titled Highway to Hell after Tony realized neither Steve or Bucky were metal fans, was constantly buzzing with everything from cat pictures to music to just random conversation. It was the most entertainment Steve had ever had on his phone. He really hoped that even if the offer was declined they’d all remain friends, because Tony had a wicked sense of humor.

The day of the dinner, Tony had texted them that his driver would be picking them up. Despite repeated claims that his name was ‘Happy’, Steve and Bucky wondered if Tony was playing a joke on them. The feeling grew stronger when they left their apartment and found a rather dour looking man waiting for them outside of a modern muscle car that was reminiscent of the classics, but clearly modern.

“Wow! An Equus Bass 770! Never thought I’d see one of those in person!” Bucky identified the car.

“Steve, Bucky? I’m Happy Hogan. Please, get in.” 

Bucky visibly resisted going over the car. Bucky was no mechanic, but he appreciated a good engine. Steve had spent enough time at car shows as a teen to know the glint Bucky got when he wanted to go car crazy, but now wasn’t the time.

That became even more clear when Mr. Hogan (and he was Mr. Hogan to them until told otherwise) started to speak. “Mr. Stark is a good man. And a good boss. He’s taken to the two of you awfully quickly. I just want to let you know that I make sure he’s taken care of, and that people who take advantage of him are ”

Instead of the protests Steve wanted to make, Bucky responded first. “Understood.”

When Steve glared at him, Bucky just stared impassively. This silent ride was far more tense than the ride home the previous week. Still, Tony was at the end of the ride, hopefully with a happy ending.

After exiting the vehicle, before getting in the elevator to the penthouse, Steve started to protest, “We’re not going-”

Bucky cut him off. “Let’s _not_ offend the man’s employees who are also clearly his friends. I think that wouldn’t help our goal here.”

Steve would never admit that what he did was pouting, but that was exactly what he did. He knew he was wrong but he didn’t want to admit it. Fortunately, his pout gave way to eagerness to see Tony, before the elevator reached the penthouse.

“Twinkie-pie! Inspector Gadget! Welcome back to my humble abode!” Tony was smiling as they walked in, though he joined their eye roll at the idea of the penthouse of Stark Tower being a ‘humble abode’.

“Tesla! Good to see you again.” Bucky’s greeting startled a laugh out of both Tony and Steve. Bucky wasted no time getting right to the point. “I hope you only take after Tesla’s brains rather than his ideas about relationships.”

Steve was absolutely delighted to see Tony splutter. That might have been the cutest version of Tony yet. Tony’s voice was far less composed than it had been mere moments before. “But- wait- I thought- you two?”

“Well, I saw you- and- you were- I talked to Bucky-” Even though he knew this was coming, Steve was flustered. Fortunately Bucky’s smooth talking saved the day again.

“Yes us two. But maybe it could be us three?”

Tony started to grin, then the smile sank a bit. “A threesome sounds like fun-”

Cutting him off, Steve explained further. “Not just a threesome. Our third. We’re happy together, but we also decided, a long time ago, that if there was someone we both liked, we’d want to go for it. And Tony, you’re delightful.” Steve might have continued after a pause, even though he was unsure what to say next, but Tony was quicker to speak.

“Delightful? You barely know me. I’m rude, crude, and incapable of being on time. Didn’t you read the article in _People_? I’m a narcissist.” The twist of Tony’s mouth made something inside Steve’s stomach hurt. He had read the article, but he’d also read the blog posts, the ones that talked about what Tony did when the cameras weren’t on him, the things it seemed he didn’t want anyone to know. But since he didn’t want anyone to know, it was hard to figure out the best way to counter this.

“Tony, you knew me for less than five minutes before you were offering me your latest tablet. You’re not a narcissist. A little oblivious, given you were going on about porn in public, but not a narcissist.” Steve winked in an attempt to show there were no hard feelings about their first conversation.

Bucky leapt in. “And crude can be fun.” Steve rarely wished he could leer as well as Bucky, given that before they had gotten together it had gotten Bucky slapped, more than once, but right now, seeing how Tony reacted, Steve wished leering was a skill he possessed.

“I noticed neither of you argued the rude or incapable of being on time part of the equation.” Tony’s mouth still had that twist to it, but it was less pronounced.

“No one’s perfect. I’m stubborn, reckless, and liable to rant about things. That one there,” Steve pointed at Bucky, “is a mother hen who is way too good at not talking about his feelings. We don’t expect you to be perfect, we just expect you to be you. I hope you aren’t expecting us to be perfect, either.” Instead of a leer, Steve pulled out the puppy dog eyes. The ones that had gotten him fed by so many bakers. There wasn’t a pie maker in the neighborhood he and Bucky had grown up in that hadn’t given him a slice, and the puppy dog eyes were why.

“Not perfect? I have a gorgeous couple of men asking me out and you’re asking me to pretend you’re not perfect?” Tony’s mouth had lost the twist Steve hated and now was somewhere between a genuine smile and a wry grin. Steve hadn’t admitted to himself yet that the expressiveness of Tony’s face was an even better feature than Tony’s magnificent ass.

Bucky laughed. Not quite a full throated one, but this one at least wasn’t the sarcastic, joyless one Steve dreaded. It was the closest laugh to the ones from before Bucky left for the military that he had heard around someone other than himself. With that, the last tension Steve had been holding, the thought that Bucky was doing this for him, fled his body. Bucky wanted this, too. “Please, Benjamin Franklin, you know exactly how gorgeous you are.”

“But I’m done being the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. I left that back in France.” Steve couldn’t help it, he giggled as Tony gave as good as he got to Bucky’s teasing. Damn, it was good to watch. And it deserved a reward.

Steve slowly leaned forward and up just a little, giving Tony plenty of time to stop him, turn away, anything, but instead Tony leaned forward to meet Steve’s lips. The kiss was electric and deepend quickly. Steve slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth and the kiss quickly went from a question to an exploration, to a hot and heavy preview. When Steve’s hands reached around to caress Tony’s firm ass, a moan startled them apart.

Bucky was standing there, breathing heavily and clearly engrossed in the sight. “Stevie, it’s my turn to kiss the inventor.” 

As Steve stepped back, Bucky surged forward. Steve soon realized why Bucky had moaned. Watching Tony and Bucky kiss was better than the best porn (and he had watched enough in doing research for his site to know), and possibly even better than kissing Tony himself. He realized he didn’t want to make it to dinner; he’d much rather have dinner in bed, after other appetites had been sated. Decision made, all that was needed was consent from the other two.

Given that they were starting to stick hands into each other’s pants, Steve didn’t think consent would be far behind. He did cough a little. As the two of them stepped apart, Steve’s question was preempted by Tony. “I know this is fast, but, well, evidence suggests this idea may not be taken poorly so would you-”

“Yes, Tony. You can show us where your bedroom is.” Bucky’s interruption led to actions rather than further words. Tony grabbed one of Steve’s hands as well as one of Bucky’s and half led, half dragged them down a hallway.

The bedroom the three of them entered was dominated by a gigantic bed. Steve had the sudden thought that if this worked out, he and Bucky would need a bigger bed.That was the last thought Steve had for a while that wasn’t trying to figure out the logistics of removing each other’s clothes.

All Steve knew was that hands were touching him and he was touching two gorgeous men. Kisses were being handed out whenever someone came close enough for lips to touch a body part, which meant that Steve’s lips were constantly tasting skin. A shoulder, a back, a neck- he noted what location got the best moans but he was not ready to stop. 

Still, once all their shirts were removed, he backed off a smidge, panting. “So, what do you want? Do you prefer to bottom or top?” Steve was hoping Tony liked to bottom at least occasionally. Tony was a gorgeous man, and being that his ass was perhaps one of his best features, Steve wanted it. Fortunately for Steve, Tony’s next statement was a joy.

“Either. I’ve done and liked both. Condoms- condoms are in the drawer.” Tony was also panting, flushed with arousal.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. It was a silent argument over who got to tap that ass first, and Steve won. Then there was another discussion. Yeah, Bucky wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable with Tony. Spitroasting it was. “How do you feel about oral?”

Steve watched Bucky’s face flush as Tony started to salivate at the idea. Yep, spitroast it was. While the other two were still a bit stunned, Steve started to take Tony’s pants off. That galvanized them into action, and soon they were all naked in Tony’s bedroom. 

“Tony, sweetheart,” Huh, Steve had not realized Tony had reached that point in his mind. “Why don’t you go kneel on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Steve was gratified to see Tony’s cock, only half-hard until that point, quickly rise to full hardness at the thought of what was to come.

Steve pulled Bucky in for a hard, bruising kiss. “I love you, Buck. Now let’s go spitroast a genius.”

In the bedside drawer, Steve not only found plain condoms, but also a couple flavored ones. He tossed a strawberry one to Bucky, while picking a plain one for himself. He also grabbed a bottle of lube, then climbed on the bed behind Tony as Bucky did the same in front of him.

Before even going anywhere near Tony’s hole, Steve took the opportunity to squeeze and massage Tony’s ass. His hands weren’t very big, so he used both hands on one asscheek for a bit, enjoying how that made Tony moan. His heart melted a bit as he watched Bucky pet Tony’s head, clearly taking care at the same time he was getting ready to receive a blowjob. 

Steve gave Tony the time to take Bucky’s cock in his mouth and adjust to that before taking a finger dripping in lube and first running it around Tony’s rim, then dipping just the tip inside. Slowly he dipped further and further in, hearing Tony pant around Bucky’s cock. After teasing Tony with stretching him out, Steve was ready.

Really, he’d been ready since before they stepped in the bedroom, but he had to make sure his partners (and he was thrilled that was plural now) were ready. Now that he could see they were, he paused for a moment. They were gorgeous, pleasuring each other. Tony was clearly working magic on Bucky’s cock, given the way Bucky was moaning, and Bucky was expertly teasing at Tony’s nipples with one hand, caressing his head with the other. It was a gorgeous sight and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Steve groaned as the tip of his cock entered Tony. Tony felt so good around him, it took effort not to come right then and there. Holding onto Tony’s hips, he thrust carefully into the warm tightness. Steve could hear Tony moan around Bucky’s cock, could see the way that made Bucky melt with arousal. Slowly, Steve built up speed, catching a rhythm where his thrusts found Tony’s prostate, as proven by the tightening around him, and the sounds Tony made around Bucky’s cock. After reaching a rhythm he could maintain, Steve moved one hand from Tony’s hips around to stroke his cock. He was fairly sure it wouldn’t be long before he came, and he wanted to make sure Tony did, too. Steve stroked faster and faster as he chased both his own and Tony’s pleasure.

Bucky came first, with a loud cry. Once the aftershocks of his orgasm passed, Bucky leaned over, helping hold Tony up, leaning in such a way that Steve was able to kiss him over Tony’s back. Bucky actually giggled into the kiss as Tony nuzzled Bucky’s stomach while they were doing so. 

Pretty soon, Steve could feel himself getting ready to come, so he began to stroke Tony’s cock faster. He came with a cry, Tony following seconds later into Steve’s hand, before Steve had finished pulling out. Steve took advantage of his small size, and draped himself over Tony’s back as they both collapsed downwards, spent. Bucky scooted to the side and spooned himself against the two of them as they came down from their orgasm.

“Damn, that was good.” Tony’s first comment removed some of the doubt Steve had of the wisdom of this. Clearly it was enjoyable for all of them. He was good at reading Bucky and knew that was the case, but with Tony, he just had to hope, and now he knew.

Then Bucky made Steve very happy. “Guess we’ll have to keep you.”

. “I’ve never been kept before, but I’m willing to try.” 

Tony broke Steve’s heart with those words, but he was determined to assure that he and Bucky would be there as long as possible.“Don’t worry, you’re ours.” 

Steve wished he had something more profound to say, but all he knew was he wanted this to continue, his two lovers, one old, one new. He was content in their arms, and he fell asleep, as did Tony, while Bucky kept watch.

When, months later, Bucky fell asleep first, Steve knew they had found forever.


End file.
